Liberation
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: The story of what happened to Adelsan when she went from being a half demon priestess to a dog demon goddess. Adelsan is my roleplay character that I cretaed to fit into the Inu Yasha story line.


**_Authors Note To the Readers: _**This story explains how Adelsan was once a half demon priestess. A woman born who was destined to be a servant of the gods, by following the duties of a priestess and was cursed at birth with a malevolent, dark demon god that was Hell bent on making her life literally a living hell to endure. She is an infamous character within the roleplay because she is the one that help to start the first dark war with the help of two other evil women and then had later on taken part in both the first and second dark war to stop the evil. All while causing a bit of hell and chaos along the way. She had past influences in her life. She was considered as an anti-evil and anti-good character. She knew of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. In regards to my role playing character the Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha she knew are different from the ones she associated with now. The Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha she knows of goes by the title of Sesshomaru Senior and Inu Yasha Senior but in the story she refers to them without the "Senior" title. Adelsan has two sisters not related in blood. They are her sisters of darkness. The Princess of eternal night Kaguya and Tsubaki the dark priestess. Adelsan also has Rin-chan. In rp this Rin-chan is now known as Princess Rin. She is the ONLY Rin who knows how to fight and dresses in a more battle like manner. Adelsan adopted her a long time ago back during the dark wars. Adelsan had gone through A LOT to become the dog demon goddess you know of now. The day she suffered greatly was the day she lost everything of her past and regained a chance to better live her life. There is some Japanese lingo in this story if you get confused just look back at the translations I have placed right after this author's note. Now read on if you can handle the detail of this story. NO bad comments! If you dont have anything good to say or if you dont have good critisim to give me then don't comment this story I will just delete your comment if you comment wrongly

Translation:

Hanyou no Miko - Half demon priestess

Onne - Sister

Iki Nasai - Go away

Yadda -No (stronger tone to express one's emotion)

Iie- No

Nani - What?

Kuro no miko - Dark Priestess

Masaka - Impossible!

Chan - Little

San - Miss

Onne-**chan **- Little sister

Onne-**san **-Older sister

Jaki - Evil energy

Hanyou - Half demon

Gomen - Sorry

Gomen Nasai - I'm so sorry

Onegai - Please

Hai - Yes

Youkai - Demon

Douwasure - Forget the moment

Demo- But

Wasurenagusa - Forget me not

Okkasama - Mother (a more respectable term)

Haori - Shirt top worn in olden day Japan

Hakamas - Pants worn in olden day Japan

Sama- Lord, Lady

Taiyoukai - Great demon

Damare- Silence

Neko - Cat

Youkai - Demon

Mamotte ageru - I'll protect you

Baka - Idiot

Boukuseno - A talking tree in the Inu Yasha anime. Some of his wood was used to make the sheathes of Tetsuiga and Tensaiga. The wood from Boukuseno is very powerful. If either Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha had taken a fatal hit and were without Tensaiga and Tetsuiga the sheathes would react as a second defensive barrier of protection to keep them from death but the sheathes are they're LAST defense

Ningen - Human

Matte- Wait

Inu youkai no Megami - Dog demon God

Ningen no onna- Human woman

Liberation

"I've got to find them…" She thought, breathing heavily as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. "There is…no turning back now…" Running through the muddy earth of the dark forest that stained her red hakamas her deep brown eyes remained focused upon the path ahead of her. "I must find them…I…" Her thoughts full of worry. "I must fine you…" Unfazed by the rain that began to fall from the darkened skies above her that drenched her in it's relentless cries she ran onward to find what she was looking for. "You can't do this to me…" Her body, her whole entirety wracked with pain. "I've bleed so much for you…cried…nearly died…for you…" Suffering physically, as her heart continued to beat rapidly. "…and within all that…" Emotionally as well as mentally as the events of these horrid last months replayed themselves in her head. "…I still lost…"

Stopping in her tracks for a moment as the sound of lightening boomed throughout the area she made a fist at her chest, her eyes shutting. "…I lost…everything…that had mattered…so much to me…" Leaning back into a nearby tree, her long black hair fell down her shoulders, while her bangs remained stuck to her forehead from the rain. "…all those…I once knew…in the end…left me…" Stopping short upon her spoken whisper that no one in the dark forest heard as the memory of those she lost ran through her mind. "…and never said goodbye to me…"

Flashback

"Kaguya onne-san…!" Her cry falling short to that of a choked whisper as her eyes took in the sight of something disturbing to that of her own heart. What her eyes came across stunned her into silence, and brought about a strong feeling of depression. The figure before her tightly gripping what looked to be a thick, golden buster stylized blade said nothing. She only breathed. Her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. Hunched over using that blade as a crutch. "…Onne-san…" Adelsan replied in a worried tone, slowly walking over to the princess of eternal night and stopping short as her hand stretched outward. Her deep red battle costume torn, & ruined. Her soft skin now pale and covered in what looked to be dried blood. The sound of her rough breathing scaring the half demon priestess.

"…Kaguya…" Adelsan muttered sadly. Her eyes taking in the site of what was a broken dream. No longer the infamous goddess of darkness but now a broken shell of what was once something of pure greatness. Taking another step forward Adelsan stopped dead in her tracks her eyes met with that of her sister's.

"Iki nasai…Adelsan…" Kaguya replied in a low tone.

"Yadda…" Her brows furrowing into a deeply pained look as she noticed the grip Kaguya had on her blade was loosening.

"I failed onne-san…I…was too weak…" She replied in a pained tone as she lost her grip on her blade and fell forward. "What are you talking about Kaguya?" Adelsan catching Kaguya in her arms before she could fall to her knees.

"She overwhelmed me…"

"Who?

"….Tsubaki…" She growled, placing her hand to her mouth as she coughed hard. Adelsan frowned hearing her name. "Wench…" Her eyes narrowing into a serious look. "The kuro no miko who placed Rin-chan under spell…using her as an escape goat to keep away from death…"

Kaguya nodded to Adelsan. "…Onne-san…" Her dark eyes shutting tightly as she sat on her knees. "She took my soul…" The knowledge of Kaguya being pained being made obvious to Adelsan as she saw the pained look play itself on her sister's face.

"NANI?" Adelsan's eyes widened into a look of disbelief.

"Yes…"

"MASAKA! I don't believe that!"

"…The kuro no miko has been practicing her dark magic Adelsan…"

Adelsan's frown fading into a saddened look as she took in her sister's words. "Tsubaki had learned to use her dark magic in a way that she could take one's soul…

"…Masaka…masaka…!" Adelsan growled.

"…Tsubaki was suppose to die…"

"YES!" A look of worry displayed all over Adelsan's face. "We had killed her Kaguya! During that night of the fight you…me…Hellraise…we took her on…we killed her…remember?"

"Yes…or so we thought….that when we took her down with our combined strength…to have done so…"

Shaking her head slowly Adelsan muttered to Kaguya. "She died onne-san…she died…there was no way she…"

Closing her eyes Kaguya breathed slowly. "Onne-san listen to me…"

Adelsan nodded and kept her silence.

"Tsubaki…she disappeared after we hit her with our tag team attack…I think a demon like that of Naraku had found her…and within that made a deal with her…to find a host body…to take it's life energy…it's aura…jaki…everything…"

Her tone full of mixed emotion. "…That witch…"

"She did something that hanyou no Naraku would do…she gave up her body to that of other demons…but weaker ones…in hopes of becoming stronger…but then took it to another level and took my life to prolong and strengthen that of her own…" Adelsan did her best to hold back the tears that were willing to fall. "Adelsan…she has killed me…she has killed THIS demonness…" Kaguya's tone mixed with pain and reflecting mostly anger as she spoke. "…Tsubaki has killed THIS princess of eternal night…"

Adelsan shook her head and muttered her sad disbelief to the Kaguya as she saw the princess of the night's hands fall completely to the ground. "This…this can't be…it's…impossible…Kaguya onne-san…"

"Gomen nasai…gomen nasai…my sister…but I…I can't stay here…any longer…"

Adelsan was too overwhelmed by what was taking place before her. "You aren't going to leave me onne-san…" Her body giving off a soft warm aura of blue light energy. "I refuse to see you leave this…" - "IKI NASAI!" Kaguya growled out in a pained voice as she stuck out her hand and shot a blast of energy to Adelsan's stomach. The surge of power that came from her hand being so strong that it sent Adelsan into a tree. Her back arching as her back met with the tree.

"…Gomen…nasai…Adelsan…demo…your not…strong enough to save me…" Her arms shaking as she struggled to stay on her knees.

She glared at Kaguya for a second as she heard her speak to her."…What do you mean not strong enough?" Her desired question remaining within her thought for a moment. Sliding down the tree Adelsan kept to her feet as she spoke back to her sister."…I…I don't want to be left alone again…Kaguya…" Her tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she looked at her sister. Kaguya's body suddenly and slowly fading in and out in front of her.

"There is nothing you can do…" - "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Adelsan cried. Interrupting Kaguya before she could speak further.

"…There are a lot of things we don't want in this life…but…" Falling to her side. "We sometimes can't help the negative things that happen…"

Adelsan struggled to move forward but felt herself leaning back into the tree. The pain she felt from being sent into the base of a tree was too overwhelming for her to handle at the moment. "…Why are you letting yourself die…?" Looking up to the sky with her eyes closed as more tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"I would…ask you…the same thing…Onne-san…"

Adelsan's eyes snapped open. "Nani….." Looking at Kaguya. Whose body was now fading into a softer hue, almost invisible to that of Adelsan's eyes.

"You willingly risk your life…day in…and day out…"

"While taking the lives of others…" Adelsan growled in a disappointed tone. "That isn't my point…" Kaguya growled back, her life energy no longer being able to be sensed by Adelsan.

"You try to repent for all of your sins…by willing risking that of your own life…you go against the sacred code of darkness by using both your light and dark powers to take down the ones we in the beginning were suppose to kill...to extinguish…to make way for that of a world drenched in obscurity…" Her pupils slowly fading. "Adelsan…this is an act of goodness…and yet your body was never meant to do what you will to do…and continue to do…you endure every attack…no matter how minor or if fatal…you do the impossible…and all for the sake of one's life…for the people of this domain…you give your life daily…"

Adelsan's tone of voice sounding dazed as she spoke."…But I'm still here…"

"Hai…"

Shaking her head as she walked towards Kaguya's fading figure. "Onne-san…onegai…I beg you…let me use my powers to save you…"

"…A hanyou no miko with as little strength as she has left cannot revive a goddess who is being sent into damnation for going against the code of darkness…"

Adelsan frowned, her tears still slowly falling down her cheeks. "So what does this mean for me…shall I die soon?"

"…Nothing is meant to be forever…no one…not even God gives us that pleasure of immortality…"

"But…I thought Gods…and Goddess…were immortal…"

Kaguya frowned as she heard her sister talk.

"…you're a goddess…"

"You mean a demon…a youkai…that devoured a beautiful mortal princess…and took in everything that was of her…and made her out to be that of my own…"

"…Your of great power…"

"With great power…comes great responsibility…"

"But you were responsible!"

"…In some ways yes…but then in others…" A low cry leaving her lips as she sulked further into her position. Adelsan's eyes beginning to loose sight of Kaguya's fading figure.

"SISTER!" Adelsan cried as she ran towards her fading image. Stopping quickly as she saw the same outstretched hand, the same one that sent her into the tree earlier. "…Kaguya…" Sticking out her hand to touch Kaguya's fading one.

"…Gomen nasai…onne-san…" Kaguya muttered weakly, choking on the final word as she looked into Adelsan's eyes.

"Kaguya…" Shock and sadness falling upon Adelsan's face as she saw Kaguya's hand retreat from her grasp. "KAGUYA!" Going to hug her fading image but failing to do so as she fell to her knees and through Kaguya's image, falling on her stomach as the image of her sister disappeared completely from her sight.

"…Kaguya…" She breathed weakly. "No…come back…don't…leave me here…" Struggling to her knees. Sitting on them as her ears heard Kaguya's voice.

"…Douwasure…demo…wasurenagusa…Adelsan…" Holding her head in her hands as silence & sadness had swept over Adelsan as the princess of eternal night disappeared from this domain and her sight.

Coming off of the tree Adelsan placed a hand at her heart and spoke in a sad low tone. "…Forget the moment…" Whipping her bangs away from her face. "…But forget me not…" Shaking out her hair a bit. "…This is what you said to me…the last thing you said to me…"

Walking down the path again and slowly picking up the pace as she went onward. "…before you left me…before you died…"Her heart beating fast once again as she went back into running. "I felt like…it was I who failed Kaguya…not you…not the youkai who had triumphed in her every battle…not the princess who overwhelmed everyone with her voice…with her strength…" Shaking her head as the memory of her sister started to pull her back into the sadness of her heart. "You turned to my side to help me fight my fears…my nightmares…" The thought of her inner powers. That of within the jewel of Obscurity she held and that of the dark demon God that slept within her body.

"Trying…to help me overcome the God that refused to let me repent for my sins…" Pain beginning to surge through her thighs as she kept running through the forest. "Helping me…to protect my loved ones…" The image of her adopted daughter Rin coming into her mind. "To help me stand against those who opposed me…willing to bring me down by any means…" A pain burning her deep within her heart beginning to get to her as she continued her run. "To kill me emotionally…" The sight of the entrance to that of the deeper part of the forest coming into her sight. "To harm the ones I protect…!" A low cry leaving her lips as she fell forward. "…My one and only…daughter… Struggling to a seated position her eyes neglected to look to what it was she tripped over as she felt her breathing gradually slowing and her mind playing back another memory. "…Rin-chan…"

Flashback

The small bundle of warmth that remained in her lap moved slightly to adjust herself against Adelsan. A look of discomfort slowly appearing on her facial features.

"…Rin-chan…"

The girl's eyes fluttered opened slowly. "…Adelsan-sama…?" She questioned weakly. "…Where is…?" Tears beginning to fill in her brown eyes as she watched Adelsan's facial expression reflect slight sadness. The look of her making Rin hug Adelsan tightly.

"…Rin-chan…" Adelsan replied in a low sad tone of voice as she hugged the little girl close to her.

"…Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" She shivered, her tears quickly staining Adelsan's white haori.

"Fighting a youkai…" Adelsan said quickly.

Rin cried. "WHY?"

Adelsan's eyes widened slightly hearing Rin's cry, saying her name softly. "…Rin-chan…" - "IT ISN'T FAIR! HE'S ALWAYS GONE! HE'S NEVER HERE!" Crying loudly as she hugged Adelsan tighter.

Adelsan remaining silent as she held Rin close to her. "He's either off fighting Uncle Inu Yasha or he just isn't here at all!"

Hearing her out and being at a loss for words not desiring to tell the girl she saw as her child the whole truth of as to why Sesshomaru wasn't in they're presence. "Adelsan-sama! I can't take this anymore!" She shivered as badly as a scared rabbit while remaining in Adelsan's arms. "The darkness is taking over everyone I love! Making them go away! Making them disappear!" Adelsan rested her head atop Rin's head and sighed deeply. "I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE OR FOR PEOPLE TO TREAT ME BADLY!" She cried loudly.

Adelsan frowning slightly as she heard Rin's words. "Rin-chan was suppose to be with Sesshomaru-sama forever!" Being able in a sense to relate with the child and feeling bad that the demon they both looked to for protection wasn't ever there for them when they needed him. "I was suppose to be with him forever…and yet….he…isn't….here…" Her words being muffled over by her crying as she buried her face into Adelsan's haori to cry out her pain.

"Rin-chan…" - "I don't want to be alone Adelsan-sama…" She looked up from her haori to look into her eyes. "I don't want to be all by myself…I lost my family to bandits…and then was mistreated by the towns people who took me in…and then after all of that punishment I met Sesshomaru-sama…and he took care of me…" Smiling slightly. "…and I met you and you took care of me as well…"

Wiped her bangs away from her eyes. "She had no one…like I at the beginning of my childhood…had no one…abandoned…forsaken…she was always alone…" Grasping her ankle as she felt a slight jolt of pain crash through it upon her moving to get to her feet.

"Rin-chan…is afraid to be alone…Adelsan-sama…" Her lips turning downwards as she sobbed into Adelsan's white haori. "Rin-chan…doesn't know…if Sesshomaru-sama…will return soon…and she misses him…and is…very…worried about him…"

"I knew of this…of her worry…of her sadness…I know of what it felt like to be forsaken…because you are different from everyone else…"

"Does Sesshomaru-sama not like Rin-chan anymore…Adelsan-sama?" Adelsan's eyes widened hearing Rin's question. "Is that…why he is no longer here…for us?"

Shaking her head to Rin. "No…you know Sesshomaru-sama is a busy youkai…on patrol…watching over the West…as well as dealing with these other beings of darkness I am always engaged in battle with…"

"…It does not…explain…why he is never there though…Adelsan-sama…" Rin replied in a sad tone. Adelsan only sighed deeply and kept the girl in her embrace. "Rin doesn't wanna be alone…Rin is scared of the darkness…and is afraid that she will loose everyone Adelsan-sama…" Closing her eyes as she stroked through Rin's hair in an attempt to calm her. "I don't want everyone to die…and leave me…to myself…"

"You won't be…"

Rin lifted her head from the side of Adelsan's neck. "Adelsan-sama…?"

"I promise to always protect you Rin…" The little girl's eyes widened hearing Adelsan's serious tone. "I won't ever leave you…" Looking into the little girl's eyes that were glazed over with surprise. "I promise to always protect you…and keep you happy…and safe…"

"But...why…? I…I belong to Sesshomaru-sama…" - "Because you are MY daughter…"

Rin's eyes gradually became glassy as she heard Adelsan out. "You have been around me for so long…and I feel it only natural to protect you…"

"Really?" Tears slowly falling down her cheeks as her innocent eyes continued to remain glassy.

"I love you Rin-chan…you are like a daughter to me…and you are the one and only person alive with the power to use her voice to calm the darkness of my own heart and the darkened hearts of others…I'll be damned…before I ever let you be alone again…"

"OKKASAMA!" Rin cried as she buried her face back into Adelsan's haori. At a loss for words and overwhelmed by this news she remained in Adelsan's embrace.

"I'll always protect you my Rin-chan…my daughter…I promise…"

Getting to her feet finally after the few moments of remembering a moment between her and Rin the half demon priestess trudged on again. "I made a promise to you Rin…" The entrance that lead deeper into that of the forest coming into full site as Adelsan ran through the grass an entered deeper into the darkness of the area full of soaken greenery. "I promised I would always protect you…and no matter what I shall always uphold this promise…even if I come to my last breath…" Stopping at a tall Sakura Tree that was in blossom. "I won't abandon you…and I'll always love you…" Frowning as she placed her hand at the tree. "Unlike that supposed Taiyoukai Lord…that you hold in such high regard…" Her dark aura beginning to flare off of her body. "The one you and I…both came to admire…and respect…" Whimpering in a low tone as she held her head. A swelling pain in the side of her head making itself known to the hanyou no miko. "Such pain…" She cried in a low tone from the pain in her head. The pain reminding her of her many talks with that of her inner self.

Flashback

"I've been caused so much pain…"

"…And yet you do nothing but take it…" Her subconscious, the darker side of her teasing her in the back of her mind. "…Damare…"

"What makes you go on…?" Her inner evil voice sounding truly dark and malevolent. "Why do you bother to protect when you are harmed day in and day out? Not being given the protection you wish for…that you are deserving of…"

Adelsan kept holding her head and frowned. "I am no one to blame those who are ignorant to that of the light…"

"Typical of you…to speak like this…a true servant of the gods you are Adelsan…" The voice from within her mind laughed lightly.

"Damare…" Hugging herself tightly as she felt the inner voice overtaking her.

"These people don't love you…they despise you…fear you…wish you were gone…" Adelsan's body gave off a horridly dark aura as the inner voice spoke. "Why do you bother to hold me back? The one thing that can aid you in punishing those who have done you so wrongly?" Adelsan's eyes flashed red for a second as the inner voice yelled at her.

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF IT?"

Breathing heavily as she spoke slowly. "…I am no better…but only worse then the ones who made me suffer…if I am to punish them for they're ignorance…for they're selfishness…"

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO LET OUT YOUR ANGER…!"

"But NOT on others!" Adelsan growled low, her light aura faintly showing through that of the dark one.

"Your such a stupid…yet intriguing hostess body Adelsan…" The inner evil laughed again. "You have so much potential to be something so great and powerful…" The voice fading back into her mind.

"I won't fall to your desire…"

"We shall see about that…" The inner evil's voice finally fading out of Adelsan's mind as her light aura protected her for the moment.

"I continue…to be tortured…pained…" Removing her hand from her head she noticed that her palm was stained with a small amount of blood. "I have to fight myself…along with my enemies…" Pulling herself away from the tree she looked to the darkened path. "…Even with that…of my own heart…" A chill running through her as she focused on the dark path ahead of her.

Flashback

Gripping her arm she walked towards the water's edge. "…How could I have gotten so easily hurt…?" Adelsan muttered in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter…" Came a cold tone of voice.

"…Sesshomaru-sama…" She frowned slightly. Looking away from him. His dark gold eyes narrowing upon her as she looked away.

"…We will kill her another time…till then…wash off that wound…"

Not saying anything she kneeled down at the water's edge and then began to pull down the right side of her kimono down her shoulder. Stopping for a second to look back at him.

His arms were crossed against his chest. He wore a normal look as he looked back at her. "Hai, Adelsan?"

She shook her head and said nothing as she got to her feet, pulling the collar of the kimono back up her shoulder.

He arched an eyebrow as he neared her. "Are you going to let yourself bleed like that?"

Looking away from him still. "Why do you care?"

He frowned. "Adelsan…"

"You showed up JUST in time to save me from me getting cut in two by that miserable, violent youkai that Tsubaki sent forth…"

"Am I really that unforgiving…?" She asked herself as she remembered her cold reply to Sesshomaru a few months ago back at the sacred lake.

"You should be grateful for that…" He replied in a somewhat icy tone.

"I…have a reason to react so harshly…even if I do seem too cold…"

"I can take care of myself…" She frowned as she held her arm. Walking away from Sesshomaru & into the lake as she noticed him nearing her.

She frowned. "He's worse then me…"

"Yes…like a neko…you are not in much need of me…" Adelsan looked back at him. "Independent and able to care for that of her own self…you are not in need of my assistance…" He said calmly as his long dark silvery hair blew the wind.

"So uncaring and foolish…the old dog…"

"But you being present for me IS of importance and IS necessary…" She growled. "But of course…" Trying to hide herself from his view as she walked deeper into the water and further away from him. "I don't expect you to understand that…"

Hugging herself as the chill she felt earlier continued to run through her body as she kept looking into the darkness that lead deeper into the forest ahead of her.

"…Even so…

"Stop following me!" Adelsan growled, her angered look quickly washed over by surprise as she felt the dog demon's arms wrapping around her waist.

"…despite all of this…"

She looked into his dark golden eyes. "…Sesshomaru…?" Speaking in a dazed tone as she said his voice. "…Wha…what are you…?" Being sent into silence as she felt his forehead press against hers. His eyes locked and focusing on her and her alone.

"…Why…is it…" The pain returning to her slowly, she doing her best to ignore it as she began to remember more things.

He replied in a low tone of voice as he brought her closer to him. "…Adelsan…"

"…Why is it…that I…?" Her brows furrowing into a discomfort able look as she took in her thought along with that of the physical pain she was forcing herself to endure.

Averting her eyes to the water. "…Mamotte ageru…"

Adelsan frowned slightly hearing this. "You'll protect me…" She muttered in a tone that immediately reflected her displeasure and disbelief within his words.

"…Fall so easily…" Walking forward into the darkness.

Her voice being silenced quickly as she felt his lips falling upon hers. The memory of that one moment of closeness between herself and the older dog demon truly bothering her.

"…Baka…" She cursed herself on the inside for her memory as she took off into that of the deeper part of the forest. "I am so dumb…" She thought as she ran further. "To fall so easily…for someone who doesn't even bother to protect me…" Her heart beginning to go back to it's rapid beating pattern as she ran on. "I couldn't even sense…it…" Stopping again, this time at what her eyes caught sight of what looked to be a trail of roses.

"…Nan de…?" Adelsan muttered. Cringing badly as she got to one knee. "What is this…?" Her eyes widened slightly as she touched what looked to be the flower. "…Blood…" She frowned as she recognized the dark liquid that remained on her index finger and thumb. "…What…the Hell…?" She muttered as she stood up and looked forward, towards that of a huge rose bush. Her body chilling again as she caught an overwhelmingly frightening aura of what seemed like death from those bushes. Getting to her feet she slowly walked over to the bush. The closer she got to it the worse she began to feel. Suddenly a flash of memories began to run through her mind. But the most surprising of memories that ran through her mind was that of her own quote. "…Can you handle the darkness that lies deep within my heart…?" Stopping short she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "…What…?"

Soon that of the voice that remained within her subconscious spoke to her. Quoting Adelsan. "Can you handle the darkness found deep within my heart…?" Adelsan held her head as she heard the voice. "I ask that question…" She growled low in pain as she neared the bushes. "…Not you…" Her nose wrinkling as she got closer, taking in what smelled like more blood.

"…Regardless…can you?"

Adelsan closed her eyes for a moment, a look of sheer displeasure written all over her face as the pain her body was forcing itself to ignore continued to mettle with her bodily resistance.

"Answer me priestess…"

Adelsan growled again stopping again with her head being held in her hand as her aura began to give out.

"I miss the winter…

"…Nani…?" Adelsan growled softly.

"…A place full of fragile things…" Adelsan shook her head as she heard the inner evil's strange riddle like rhyme.

"I know that you will find me…if you are willing to find me…"

Adelsan remained silent. Not caring at all for the inner evil's rhyme.

"Still no reply to me…?"

Adelsan shook her head and growled.

"I know you can hear me…"

The hanyou no miko just growled low again. Having no interest or desire to hear her inner evil voice out any longer.

"…safe inside myself…are all my thoughts of you…this rapture of love and life you have stored within that of your deepest of morals and mindset…"

Adelsan frowned and growled low as she heard the mock within the inner evil's voice.

"…it comes to an end tonight…" Still not wasting her breath to speak back to the inner evil she just growled low again in aggravation.

"…Hmph…still unfazed and going on without questioning of my words?

"I don't fear what it is you are envisioning for me youkai…" Speaking to the inner evil with her eyes closed and her tone of voice glazed over with seriousness. "I will deal with what comes…without fear...and without hesitation…with you being within me for so long…you should already know of this…" The inner evil kept it's own silence for a few moments and then spoke.

"…No more words then…" After a few moments more of Adelsan's silence the voice left her head. "…You pain me so much with your confusing…" Her eyes slowly opened. "…Words…" The last thing she said being choked out of her throat as her eyes widened upon the site of what looked to be two broken bodies.

"Oh my…" Her body beginning to shake as she moved closer to the site of the broken corpses that laid before her. "…no…" She placed her hand to her lips, trying to silence herself.

"…Inu…Inu…Yasha…" Not being able to voice his name as she looked at his broken body. His robe of the fire rat kimono he wore, stained into a deep brownish like color in regards to the blood that covered his entirety.

Her heart beginning to beat faster from fright as she saw the dangerously deep gash wounds in his arms and chest, his body itself nearly severed into two pieces in regards to this. "Who…" She asked weakly as she went to kneel to his broken body. "Who did this…?" Her hand reaching to grasp what remained to be nothing then a huge shard of metal that was of the Tetsuiga, her eyes peering over to the other side to see Sesshomaru laid out next to him.

His silver hair completely drenched in blood. "…Masaka…masaka…" She cried in a low weak voice as she studied Sesshomaru's broken body. His armor completely torn from his body. Pieces of the black armor littered all around his body along with what remains of what ever it was he and his brother were fighting. Some of the black pieces of armor remained in his hair that was drenched in his own blood. "…Sesshomaru…sama…" Going to touch the crescent moon mark on his forehead. Her index finger less then an inch from it she stopped then cried silently. Her eyes shutting tightly as her minds eyes began to see what had happened to them.

"…How…could have this had happened!" She cried softly. What looked to be a huge beast with sharp fangs and claws tearing into Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha easily in just one swipe is what played through her mind. "Iie…!" She screamed, covering her eyes with her hands like a child wishing no longer to see the violent images placed in front of her. "…Masaka…!" The image of the beast pawing Inu Yasha in the face and tossing him to the ground and then crushing him underneath his paw.

"…Inu Yasha…!" His screams filling her ears, and the sight of his body being torn through in a swift and violent manner making her cry out weakly. "…….Inu Yasha…" Peaking through her hands at InuYasha's older brother warm tears began to stream down her face. "Sesshomaru-sama…you bastard…!" She growled, almost choking on the word as she stared at him, her heartbeat picking up on speed as she looked on at the broken tai inu youkai and hanyou. "How…?" His white kimono completely drenched in his blood as well. Many cuts and gashes as well as several dislocated body parts displayed right before her eyes. "How could have this happened?" She cried, shaking violently as her eyes took in the site of the broken dog demons once more. "That monster was of true darkness and malice…" Relentless tears streaming down her cheeks and almost blinding her as she looked out at they're bloody, broken, corpses.

"Tetsuiga…and…Tensaiga…" Reaching out to touch what was merely broken shards of metal from that of the Tensaiga Adelsan gasped and then cried more, what was placed before her for her eyes to bare witness to beginning to take its toll upon her. "…The fangs…of the great Inu no Taisho-sama…couldn't even protect…them….." As she moved around they're bodies carefully she noticed wood chips, and pieces of what once was the sheathes of Tetsuiga and Tensaiga. "…Boukuseno…" Biting her lip. "…Your wood…wasn't even enough…" After a few moments more of observation Adelsan stood to her feet, not even noticing the fact her legs were wobbly and she was still shaking. "…Sesshomaru-sama…" The tears relentlessly falling down her cheeks. "…Inu Yasha…" Her eyes slowly turning red from her period of crying.

"Your both…gone…you both…" Her heart beginning to beat at an unusually fast rate; from the stress. "…You both left me…!" Her eyes flashing red as she backed into a nearby tree, her eyes never coming off of her fallen friends. "You abandoned me! Forsaken me!" Screaming as loud as her voice would let her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Holding her heart with her right hand while her left went across her mouth as she began to cough violently. "…It…hurts…!" She muttered weakly while coughing. "…It hurts so much…" Her vision starting to blur a little as she looked upon Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's bodies once again.

"…that you died so selfishly…" Hugging herself as she soon began to feel herself shivering & chilling from within. "…that you left me…" Her tone of voice lowering, now tiered from all of the crying and screaming. "…You never said goodbye to me…"Crying silently for a few moments more. "You never said goodbye to me…!" Her aura began to flare violently off of her body. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" The blood curdling scream leaving her throat as her light aura and dark aura flared off of her body like a rising flame. Enveloping her and lighting up the area before her, the energy burning nearby greenery and ending as she fell hard to her knees.

"…Its hurts so much…this pain…" Sitting on her knees she grasped her neck lightly. "…What is…happening to me…?" She wondered. Her tone full of weakness more so then fright as she continued to cough.

Beginning to gasp as she felt her throat becoming dry. "I feel…so weak…" Slumping and laying back against the tree. "…I feel so tiered…and I…" Looking into her palms that were cut and scratched from her fall. "I don't even…" Looking back at the dead dog demons, brought more tears to stream down her cheeks. "…I don't even know why…" She voiced weakly, grasping her throat again lightly as she felt herself struggling to breathe in regards to her dry throat.

"…This just can't be happening…" The feeling of dizziness beginning to overwhelm her as her eyes kept locked with the dead bodies of her two friends. "This is…impossible…!" Her vision worsening as she forced herself off of the tree. "They're…really…" A surge of pain making its way quickly to her head and traveling all through her body. "…There gone…" Not one spot of her body going unnoticed by the sudden pain. "…gone…" The pain within her body making her fall forward to her knees. Her hands acting as the only thing to keep her from having her fall face first into the dirt. "…How could this happen to me?" Slowly gripping the dirt as her breathing patterns began to slow further. "…I tried so hard…" Her eyes widening as she felt a sharp pain connect with her heart. "I tried…so hard…" Holding the side of her head with her right hand as her eyes closed.

"To save…everyone…" Picking up dirt and grass in between her fingers as she gripped the ground tighter. "…Enduring…everyone's pain…"

An image of a sort woman dressed in a black kimono with long white hair with deep blue eyes smirking at her. "

"You were always the foolish one…"

Adelsan cringed and growled low. "Tsubaki…" Remembering the time in which her sister of darkness had betrayed her.

"You can suffer knowing how you go against your destiny…!" Cold metal going through the center of her arm. The memory of her own screams ringing throughout the depths of her mind as she muttered her words. "….they're agony….they're suffering…"

Tearing uncontrollably as she dropped her bow and arrows to the ground the memory of her body flaring with anger after the attack replaying in her mind's eye.

"Now what will you do?"

The illustration of anger and pain playing on her face as Adelsan remembered how she held her arm as it bleed profusely.

"DARK WAVE!" The echo in her angered voice ringing in the back of her mind as she remembered how her body reacted so violently. The inner evil that slept within her awakening at that moment. Unleashing its rage through waves of black energy.

"…Why must I still be in such pain…" The shattering of houses and people all around her bringing tears to her eyes along with the physical pain she was currently enduring. "…Why must I suffer…" Images of people she knew in the lower Western Lands running from her after her inner evil had taken over her.

"…Why must…no one care…about me…?" Feeling weakened from the emotional pain as she remembered how she had collapsed after using that move. Remaining in pain and watching as people ran away from her. Ignored her. Neglected her. Not caring of her suffering internally as well as from emotional pain, and physical.

"I've lost…everyone…" Smiling bitterly. "..And now…" Opening her eyes she saw her aura of light and darkness gradually coming off of her body. "…I think…" Evaporating like gas into that of the air above her. "…I'm loosing myself…" She voiced weakly as she bowed her head. "I think…I think I'm…"

"….Dying…"

She lifted her head up as her subconscious heard the voice.

"…N-nani…"

"…Your finally dying…leaving this miserable Earth for that of a better place…"

Adelsan's eyes widened. "…No…!" Cringing as she placed her hand at her chest.

"You've suffered enough…" The inner voice speaking neutral. "Now submit to your fate…die in peace knowing you no longer have to deal with what has pained you physically, mentally, and emotionally…"

"I can't…!" She cried as she struggled to sit on her knees, whimpered quietly as she began to feel her body cramping and numbing in random places in her body.

"Your nothing more then a soul trapped within a weak shell of a body Adelsan…being lead by the darkness held deep within your sinful manner…succumb to your destiny…and walk amongst the essence of what was once one with that of the living…"

"I can't…!" Gripping her right arm, the same arm that had once received a deep wound from a battle several months ago.

"Fall into eternal sleep and rid yourself of this cruel, heartless world you have lived within for the eighteen years of your mortal life and be at peace priestess!" The voice growled. "You have NOTHING to loose!"

Adelsan's eyes flashed red for a second as she breathed deeply. "…And again this is where you are wrong youkai…" Holding her heart as she struggled to stand.

"You've lost both of your sisters to the darkness of this war…the war you willed to stop even if it meant you were to die at the doors of darkness…you have even lost the men you looked up to…" Adelsan's flashing red eyes that were beginning to loose the life within them went from looking to the ground back to the broken bodies of her friends.

"They both died selfishly…leaving you all to yourself…the leading dog your heart held so much strength for abandoned you…where as the half dog did nothing more then haunt you…stalk you…all while having a mate in his reincarnated wench…" Adelsan breathed weakly as she slumped back to her knees.

"You've lost a lot priestess…you have no reason to live…"

"Yes I do…" She breathed out.

"Not for those worthless bags of flesh…" Adelsan's whole body continued to ache as she heard the inner voice. "…not for those pathetic ningens…not for the creatures that have hurt you time…and time…and time again…"

"…Rin…" She replied in a low but serious tone of voice.

"…Rin?" The inner voice questioned. Adelsan nodded slowly, falling to her elbows as she forced herself to endure the pain of her very body giving up on her.

"You live for that little girl…?" The inner voice's tone almost rung of curiousness.

"…She is my only reason for living right now…" The glow of red in Adelsan's eyes fading as she held her head up. "…The little girl who endured so much pain…the little girl who is afraid to be abandoned…forsaken…to be hurt again…" Grasping her neck again, squinting her eyes as her vision began to give out on her, she caught the sight of a dark silhouette.

"…Onegai…don't so this to me…as much as you hate me…despise me…for helping the living creatures you see as worthless…pointless…unforgiving…selfish…and greedy…please…don't take me away from the only mortal that trusts someone as destructive and as dangerous as me…" Being able to talk no longer as the only thing she could do was gasp. "Punish me some other way…!" The dark silhouette of which she imagined to be the inner voice that would speak back to her in her head disappearing from her as she unconsciously shut her eyes. "…No…please…" She thought weakly. Her voice lost to the darkness of the forest as she fell forward.

"Matte…!" She coughed weakly, her hand outstretched in the direction she saw the dark silhouette leaving. "…No…" She replied in a disappointed tone as she struggled to open her eyes as her body went completely numb. "…I can't…believe this…"

Using the bit of strength she had she turned to her back and laid there, breathing shallow breaths. "…I really have failed…" The back of her hand falling atop her forehead while the other hand fell atop of her chest as she began to feel everything giving out. "…I've lost…everything…." Seeing everything in shades of darkness as she felt herself going light headed. "…Everything…" No longer being able to see anything as her tears gathered back into her steadily closing eyes. "I'm going to loose…everything….the only thing…I have left…to protect…"

She never felt so cold in her life, but she couldn't even react to it.

"…Adelsan…"

As she felt her body silencing and chilling beyond true understanding she felt something grab her hand and lift her to her feet.

"…Ne…?" Her voice echoing throughout the area as she got to her feet.

"Your quite the stubborn ningen…" Came a familiar voice.

Adelsan reacted quickly to the voice and got into a fighting stance. "WHO?" Reaching behind her back for her bows but stopping as she felt nothing. "What the…?" Looking around for her bows and arrows but seeing nothing but what looked to be white ground.

"…What the…?" She muttered as she looked down at the ground closely. "…Snow?" As she looked up she saw snow falling out of a gray sky.

"Winter…"

Adelsan turned quickly as her ears picked up the voice. "Hey!"

"A time…a world full of fragile things…"

"Show yourself!" She growled.

"Well..you got your energy back…" A dark silhouette of what appeared to be a woman's shadow appeared in front of her.

"YOU…" Adelsan glared at the shadowy figure.

"Hai…me…" The shadow placing a hand on it's curvy hip. "And I am impressed…"

"With what?" Adelsan frowned.

"With you…" She being replied as she walked towards Adelsan.

"Nani…?"

"Calm yourself…" The dark being replied as she went to place her hand at Adelsan's shoulder.

"Iki nasai!" Adelsan growled as she backed up.

"Your quite spirited for a dead person…" The voice laughed.

"WHA?" Adelsan's eyes widened as she looked at herself. "Masaka…" She still looked to be in tact.

"You don't remember….do you…?"

Adelsan shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about youkai…?" She growled low.

"Correction…"Inu youkai no Megami…"

Adelsan's eyes narrowed upon the shadowy figure as she noticed two red pearl like jewels glowing in the spots where it's eyes sockets would be .

"I am the God who has slept within you since the day you were born and brought into this world…"

"God allowed such a sinful creature to live within one who was destined to work for him…? Arching and eyebrow at the being. "And be loyal to his every rule and command?"

"Ironic yes…"

"VERY…" Adelsan growled.

"Ironic that someone who wills peace on Earth and good will to all men allows demons…youkai in the form of ningens to walk upon his lands…killing…stealing…raping…sinning…"

Adelsan kept her eyes narrowed upon the shadowy being.

"With all of that that goes on in the human realm…what is the difference of they're being an allowance of you being the hostess that held me within her body for so many years of her life?"

Adelsan shook her head at the being. "You malevolent beast…"

"Perhaps so…" The dark being nodded to Adelsan. "Hai…I am an unforgiving thing…an uncaring soul…one who could careless about the lives of others…"

"So you remained within me to exact how you feel upon the innocent as well as the guilty?"

The shadowy being boldly stood before Adelsan with arms folded. "It was of your choice to punish the guilty…but it was through the fates that I overwhelmed you…and aided in punishing the innocent without mercy or shame…"

Adelsan frowned.

"Humans in essence are sinful, uncaring creatures…me being within you changed you…made you more then human…made you into a hanyou…you followed the ways of God and became a priestess…you followed that part of your destiny…but then upon the many losses you endured I took over…I want to comfort you…give you a reason to be something more then what you already were at the times…"

Adelsan growled. "YOU MADE ME INTO A KILLER!"

The being stood there unfazed by Adelsan's rage.

"YOU MANIPULATED MY EMOTIONS AND MADE ME KILL UNCONTROLABLY! HOW THE HELL IS THAT MAKING ME INTO SOMETHING BETTER?" Glaring into the glowing red eyes of the being. "You have tortured me youkai God…you have drained me…physically…emotionally…and mentally…and now…"

Looking down at her pale hands. "You leave me like this…alive…but in limbo…" Looking back at the dark being. "I asked you to punish me in a different way…I asked you not to take me from the only one I have left to protect…" Growling low. "What…do you want with me…now that I stand before you…"

"To give you a second chance at life…"

"Nani…!" Adelsan growled, giving the being a suspicious look.

"You heard me…"

"Tell me again…"

"I want you to live…to walk amongst the living…to become what you have been deserving to have become this entire time…"

"I don't care to be like you…" Adelsan replied coldly.

"But you do wish to protect your daughter…your friends…your family…"

Adelsan wore a sad look as she heard the being mentioning her desire. "…Why do you even bother to suggest this to me?" Looking at the dark being with icy eyes. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself…and you get pleasure out of hurting people…you show that through me…by using my body to do your evil deeds…to carry out your desires…why are you even bothering to suggest anything like this to me? How can I trust your words?"

The dark being's eyes sparked with what appeared to be emotion as it spoke. "I suggest this because you are the ONLY human that remained willing to suffer for the sins of others…the ONLY human who remained unselfish to those who were selfish and cold …the ONLY human who was unafraid to go against the code of darkness…knowing she would be forced to suffer tremendously…the ONLY human willing to protect…even when the odds are against her…and she would be brought to her sudden death…"

Adelsan remained quiet as she took in the dark demon's words. Slightly stunned by the serious tone in it's voice.

"Adelsan…I'm willing to give you another chance at life…for having the strength to face the most impossible odds…for being mortal…but acting higher then that of a God…"

Adelsan looked at her with dazed eyes.

"A God has the power to take life…and to bring about life…you are a human with great power…you are a servant of the Gods…and a master of celestial & heavenly energy…you are originally of the light element…"

Adelsan nodded in understanding as she listened on.

"I am a being of pure darkness…of malice…hatred…and evil…I am the dark dog demon goddess that from the weakest of being to the highest and most powerful of beings feared. I will always be of negativity…but…once I become one with you…the powers of light and darkness will be balanced into a state of neutrality…it will be of your choosing as to whether or not you use your powers for good or evil…there shall be no more pain…and you will no longer be human…"

"What will be come of me…what will joining you turn me into?"

"You will be a dog demon goddess of light and darkness…you shall be of the dog demon blood…but of even greater power…"

"I only want to protect my loved ones…the power is nothing to me if I can't help anyone…"

"Like I told you Adelsan…it will be of your choice to use your goddess powers for good or evil…your choice…and yours alone…"

"You see me deserving of this…?" Her questionable tone narrowing into curiousness. "Even after my rebelling…?"

"With great power comes great responsibility Adelsan…and as a half demon…you showed you were able to take responsibility for your actions…for all of what you do…for that I am impressed…and I see you worthy of my powers…"

Adelsan placed her hand at her chest and closed her eyes as she went into thought for a moment.

"….You will have your memories…your personality…the only thing that will be different is your powers and blood…your human blood will be replaced with the blood of a dog demon god…and you will have full control of your powers."

"Full control?"

"Hai…no more suffering…BUT…you will have to understand your new found powers…as that of a dog demon and also a goddess…you will have to develop your strength over time…you will have to learn how to cast new spells, use new techniques…and eventually learn how to summon the dog demon within and become that of your true Inu youkai self…"

Adelsan nodded to the being. "With all of this in mind…I can protect Rin…"

"And everyone else you see worthy of life…"

A smile began to fall upon Adelsan's lips as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the shadowy being. "I never thought you would come to terms with me…"

"And I never thought I would have such a bond and trust with such a stubborn & optimistic ningen no onna…"

Adelsan took another moment to herself and sighed deeply. "…Inu youkai no megami…no kuro…" She replied as she looked into the eyes of the being. "I accept…" The shadowy being stepped back and nodded to Adelsan as its own dark aura began to flare off of it's body. "I accept this bonding trust and contract…" The dark beings arms opening wide as it slowly neared Adelsan as her own aura of light flared off of her body. "I will to become of what you say I shall become…" Clasping her hands into prayer at her chest. "…the one and only dog demon goddess of light and darkness…"Closing her eyes as she felt the dark being wrapping its open arms around her. "…the one and only one with the power to bring life and take life…" Silencing herself as her aura and the aura of the dark being flared. A strange and sudden jolt of energy coursing through her veins as she felt herself changing. Hearing the beings voice in her head she felt herself going lightheaded again.

"You shall no longer be of the mortal race…" What felt like water rippled under her feet. "Adelsan…the hanyou no miko is no more…" In a bright flash of light her current outfit burned quickly and then white wings sprouted out of her back and suddenly covered her body. "…you are the dog demon goddess of light…" Her back arching as the wings expanded outward and changed into black ones. "As well as darkness…" As the wings opened up the look of her body had changed drastically. "…Inu youkai…& Lady of the West…" On her eye lids she wore what look like purple eye shadow and under each eye she had one purple slash like mark. Even at her wrist and near her inner thighs there was a single slash like mark. "…Adelsan…" Hearing her name she stirred, her soft pink lips parting, revealing her fangs. As she placed her hand atop her head, her long claws were shown. Opening her eyes slowly her gaze fell to the water. Her eyes widened as she saw her reflection. "…This…this is…me…?" Stunned at the look of her she took a good look at herself. Her black hair had brightened somewhat into a chocolate colored hue, that fell down to her back, and her bangs were straighter then usual. Her dark brown eyes were no longer brown but of a bright, and sparkly silver color. Touching the side of her face she noticed the demon marks as well as her claws. Even her attire that she wore was different. She was dressed in a blue kimono that she wore over the shoulder, tied with a red bow, she noticed the kimono had two huge slits at her left and right thigh and she wore small black boots.

"…Amazing…" She muttered in a slightly dazed tone. "So this is the real me…"

"…and who you shall be for all eternity…"

Adelsan turned around quickly hearing the voice. Her eyes widening as she saw who spoke the words. "…That's…!" Standing before her was a spirit like version of her former self. "The priestess…"

"How…?"

"Does it matter?"

Adelsan frowned slightly as she stretched out her hand to touch the spirit. Her eyes widening slightly as she saw her hand go through it.

"I am no more…I am merely a spirit…that must go to the next life…"

Adelsan looked at herself and then she looked ahead, wearing a stone cold look as she looked back at the bodies of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha.

"They will be coming with me…"

"Are they…really gone…?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone…that I have lost…"

The spirit looked towards Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. "Nothing is meant to live for ever…especially if one does not will that kind of eternity…"

"What of me?"

The spirit looked back at her.

"I am a goddess now…will I be able to die…?"

The spirit closed her eyes. "Unfortunately so…"

Adelsan nodded wearing a frown.

"Nothing is eternal…especially not a being based off the truly great one…"

"Ne?"

"There is only one God…those who take the titles of God and Goddess…they are merely entities of what God and this world in general stand for…" Waking over to the fallen bodies. "They are imperfect and still have weaknesses…"

Adelsan nodded in understanding as she followed the spirit who was walking over to the dead bodies of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha.

"But one can grow and strength…defense…and power…and learn to build up so they cannot so easily succumb to they're weakness…" She replied as she looked at the broken blades that had belonged to Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha.

"Through much training…this can be achieved…"

"Correct…" The broken metals hovering off of the ground, flowing over to Adelsan and swirling around her.

"You are a goddess…you have the ability to create a weapon that is worthy of you and to help you in battle…" Adelsan's eyes focused on the metals, as she moved they too moved with her.

"Use your power right here and now in front of me to create the weapon worthy of being in your grasp…"

Seconds after hearing this Adelsan's light and dark aura flared off of her body and bonded with the metals. Soon a blade of 8 feet in length and 4 inches in width was formed through a charge of light and dark energy. "…Obscurity…" Holding out her hand the blade revealed itself in her grasp. "That is the name of this blade…" Looking towards the spirit version of her former self she flicked the blade downward as she noticed the spirit and the fallen bodies of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha disappearing.

"Time to go now…"

Adelsan sighed deeply.

"You'll be fine…" The spirit smiled. "You and I…we are finally free…and we can go on now doing what it is we were meant to do…"

"Meant to do?"

"Hai…" She smiled as she moved some of her long black hair away from her face. "I to be a watcher…and you…to be a protector…"

Adelsan smiled. "Yes…I have many…that I will to protect…"

"Well then go and do so…" Smiling warmly at her as her body began to fade out of sight.

"I shall…"

"Adelsan…?"

Adelssn turned to look at her seeing her smiling warmly at her as the bodies behind her faded along with her.

"With one's suffering there always comes a great reward…you now hold the power to bring about destruction and life…you were entrusted with this power…it will be hard for you to manage it…because this is something so new to you…but…never give up…no matter how hard it seems…"

Adelsan nodded as Obscurity disappeared from her grasp. "I will do my best…"

The spirit nodded to her as she faded away from her eye sight, leaving her last words in the back of her mind "…Never change…"

"…With my last breath…I will always hold this memory…safe inside myself…" Turning away as she walked out pf the forest. "…all my thoughts of you…this rapture of love and life I have stored so deep within that of your deepest of my heart…I will keep to my vows…and live to protect the ones I will to protect and see worthy and deserving of life…"

The End


End file.
